


Eleven

by misslonelyhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslonelyhearts/pseuds/misslonelyhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does there always have to be a Yoda? - oneshot drabble for my Laura feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven

Derek starts wearing a leather jacket just a couple of weeks after Laura takes him to see The Matrix.  He’s eleven, and tall, and he loves how she moves her hands when she talks.  They walk into town for a matinee instead of letting mom drive them, and on the way back it’s the hottest part of the day.  Derek’s shirt sticks to him, Laura keeps trying to trip him with a sly foot between his sneakers, and Morpheus is all he can talk about.

“He was cool and all.  But really almost too cool.”  He can tell his laces are about to come undone, but he leaves them, kicking the chalk-white stones at the edge of the sidewalk as they head up the road out of town. “But why does there always have to be a _Yoda_?”

Laura laughs.  Reporting like buckshot in the trees around them.

“You like Yoda, though.”

“Yeah but it’s annoying.  With Luke and Neo and everyone, there’s always gotta be this guru making you feel like a dumbass.”  Derek pulls at his shirt.

“Think of it this way, Lil’bit.” She spreads her fingers, and then presses her palms together. “It’s important to have someone in your life who tells you the truth about everything.  Even the hard stuff.  Especially that.”

“Mom and Da-”

“Not the same.” She stops him immediately.  Stops walking, too, as if she’s listening to the woods at the edge of the road.  He follows her pointed nose, watching doves shuffle high in the pines.  When Derek swings his head back to her, she’s looking down at his feet. “Tie your shoe, doofus.”

He rolls his eyes, but bends to the chore anyway.  Laura continues up the road while he’s looping and yanking, and by the time he stands Derek can barely see her dark ponytail swishing.  Running to catch up, he thinks of Morpheus and the pills and how to stop bullets with his mind.


End file.
